pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:W/N Sskai's Sword Farmer
Attributes and Skills This build is a Warrior/Necromancer designed to solo Sskai. name="Sskai Farmer" prof=warri/necro streng=10+1 swords=10+1 tactic=11+1+1RiposteRiposteDefenseBalanceThrustSignetPainSignet/build name="New Sskai Farmer" prof=warri/necro streng=10+1 swords=10+1 tactic=11+1+1RiposteRiposteDefenseBalanceThrustSignetPainTouch/build Equipment Any armor can be used. Weapon choice does not matter, as long as you have a sword and a long-range bow (meaning a longbow or flatbow). It is recommended to use an energy +5 sword with zealous upgrade. Usage Getting to Sskai Start outside Zos Shivros Channel. Run forward and stay to the far right of the grounded ship, being careful not to pull aggro. Once you have made it past the mob, head towards the lone Kraken Spawn. Do not engage it. Attempt to squeeze between it and the large group of enemies on your left, while heading towards the area Sskai occupies. Make sure to not trigger the Oni spawn to the north. At this point, you should be by a wall opposite Sskai and his mob. Take note on to which side of the mob he is on. Also you might want to dispose of the kraken spawn on the way to him since that could get in your way. Pulling Sskai Equip your bow and head to either the left or right of the wall depending on where Sskai is. If he is to the right of the wall, be careful not to go too far right and trigger the Oni spawn. Attack him with your bow and quickly run back around the wall the way you came. If all goes well, aggro will trigger for Sskai, but not the rest of the group. Lure him to a point where other interference is unlikely. NOTE If you wish to eliminate the Kraken Spawn aggro it and lead it southwest to a fighting group of Outcasts and Naga. Run straight through the group, then turn back the way you came (the two groups are fighting each other and will ignore you, but are more than eager to kill the Kraken Spawn). Should you take any damage target nearest enemy and use Grenths Balance. Eliminating the Spawn will clear a large area to draw Sskai to and will also make it possible to pull him easily from either side. New Pulling Sskai Contrary to rumors, this is unchanged... Sskai is just as easy to pull with the above instructions. Fighting Sskai Spam Riposte, Deadly Riposte and Dolyak Signet. When your health drops to about 100, use Grenth's Balance, followed by ripostes. Repeat this until Sskai's health gets to about one-quarter of its maximum. Do not use Grenth's Balance if your health is higher than his, as it will swap effects, he will heal and you will take that damage. When Sskai's health is too low for you to use Grenth's Balance, you may need to use Healing Signet (cover with Bonetti's). You may also need to use Endure Pain to give yourself a bigger margin for error, This should give you enough time to Riposte him to death. Use Final Thrust when Deadly Riposte is charged: you will need the cover time to charge Riposte. New Fighting Sskai Same as above; however, you must use Plague Touch whenever Seeking Blade is blocked which causes Bleeding for 25 seconds. Note: Sometimes Sskai will interrupt Plague Touch but since it has no refresh, you can immediately issue it again. Healing Signet has been replaced by Plague Touch in the updated build; therefore, your action when Sskai's health is low is to Endure Pain and finish off with Final Thrust. Note It is worth noting that you only need Riposte, Deadly Riposte, Dolyak Signet, Grenth's Balance, and Endure Pain for this build. Due to 2007-Feb-01 Update, one must have a skill to counter the Bleeding caused by Seeking Blade in order to solo Sskai. This build will also work on: *Geoffer Pain Bringer (Boreas Seabed) *Jacqui The Reaver (Gyala Hatchery) *Reefclaw Ragebound (Gyala Hatchery) *Chkkr Locust Lord (Melandru's Hope) *Mahto Sharptooth (Sunward Marches) *Desert Griffons (Crystal Desert) *When fighting Geoffer Pain Bringer it may be necessary to help him kill the nearby Naga. A useful technique is to lure him back near the Zos Shivros exit where there is a monk that will heal you as you fight him. *When going after Jacqui The Reaver you will need to wait until most of his escort is dead from fighting other monsters. *You do not need to use Grenth's Balance on Reefclaw Ragebound. Auspicious Parry is a much better choice for elite skill. *When fighting Chkkr Locust Lord its better to use Gladiator's Defense when around 200-250 health use bonneti defense and healing signet to keep your health up. Just keep Gladiator defense as much up as you can. *When fighting Mahto Sharptooth its better to use "Shields Up!" to avoid taking some of the damage from the Blood Cowl Heket, but you can also try to lure him to a small bunker behind his spawn point where you can fight him 1o1 since the Blood Cowls projetiles get blocked by the bunker. *When farming Reefclaw, to avoid having to work under pressure from the advancing Outcasts, pull Rageclaw from his original position (green) to the small inlet between the rock and the wave crest (character location). This way, you won't have to worry about time. Variants *Final Thrust can be replaced with Gash for its Deep Wound effect. *Final Thrust can also be replaced with Shield Bash to help defend yourself. *Final Thrust can also be replaced with Distracting Blow to interrupt his Healing Signet *Proper use of your defensive skills should mean that Healing Signet is not needed, and its armor penalty can often mean that it does not net you health. Replacing Healing Signet and Final Thrust with Gash and Galrath Slash allows a quick, devastating series of Deadly Riposte, Gash, Galrath Slash, Riposte to deal the last 250 or so damage after the final Grenth's Balance. Video Sskai Solo Video Sskai. chkkr & reefclaw solo video